User talk:Saytun
CS:GO properties Well, the video links appear in the page section External links, it a weapon guide video but i don't know these properties are proper information, because i din't have CS:GO.--Yong feng (talk) 15:00, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Maps factions Yep, I use both CSX and CSGO, and add a note when it's not the same faction in the 2 games. Irv1n3 (talk) 23:26, April 20, 2013 (UTC) : Current information seems clear to me but maybe we should add this, it's true most people don't know CSX. Maybe we should also add CSGO to keep consistency, even if it makes sense to only specify when it's CSX since it's the most obscure stuff. Irv1n3 (talk) 00:28, April 21, 2013 (UTC) ::: It's time to sleep for me (2:30AM here) so go ahead buddy :D Irv1n3 (talk) 00:33, April 21, 2013 (UTC) "I know I told you this before, but please turn off the HUD when you take in-game screenshots. Nobody wants to see how much health you have or what gun you're using. It makes the image look much more clean and professional. --Saytun 18:23, April 21, 2013 (UTC" HUD Sorry about that. I forgot to off the HUD for Deleted Scenes and I apologize for this. I wish that most of my messages in my talk page would consist of praise instead of complaints. TheNeXusCore (talk) 18:29, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Reply Your work here on the wiki is appreciated. But now, we will need to reupload all of your images with the HUD off. If you stop now, it will be less work in the long run. I hope you understand. --Saytun 18:36, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Hey Saytun, Ok, I understand and thank you for your regards. I'll be sure to take Deleted Scene photos without the HUD and replace the "lower quality" photos. TheNeXusCore (talk) 18:42, April 21, 2013 (UTC) "Remember to do this for all games, unless you need the HUD for some rare instance. Thanks a ton, and keep up the good work! --Saytun 18:46, April 21, 2013 (UTC)" You're welcome and thanks for your praise! TheNeXusCore (talk) 18:50, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Bot info Go to 'czero' folder, open 'BotCampaignProfile.db' file with Notepad. Drag down, try to understand and done. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 09:26, April 23, 2013 (UTC) :You are welcome. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII]] 09:21, April 25, 2013 (UTC) Pricing Issue for CS:GO The CS:Global Offensive for console and the one for PC is entirely different from one another, the Tec-9 on console is $400 while on PC Its somehow $100 more then on console what I am saying is that we got to have both prices from different platforms to avoid misinforming gamers from the console perspective while the PC version is constantly getting updated. ---Dan67 (Talk) I play on the Xbox360?' Dan67 (Talk) 15:38, April 23, 2013 (UTC)' Images I took them by myself :) Tell me if you need more screenshots or if there is something wrong with them :D --Irv1n3 (talk) 20:09, April 27, 2013 (UTC) Operation Payback Hi, Saytun, i have created the page Downtown, but there contain some poor grammar or poor English, i hope you can fix it and happy that i create this page.--Yong feng (talk) 14:15, April 28, 2013 (UTC) :OK! Thanks for the tip, you are welcome!--Yong feng (talk) 18:09, April 28, 2013 (UTC) RE: Map Layout I just took 'em from loading screen, since I can't find them in the game's files. FatBoySVK 13:55, April 29, 2013 (UTC) : It's nice because it's official screenshots but the images are so small. I'm not sure if my big pictures don't fit articles better. --Irv1n3 (talk) 11:27, May 17, 2013 (UTC) Re: Note Just a small note, do not link to other pages in headings or titles. It is not common (nor is it considered "professional") throughout the wiki community. It also looks, at least in my opinion, rather odd and out of place. Hey Saytun, Did you also mean external links? TheNeXusCore (talk) 21:51, May 24, 2013 (UTC) "Thanks for understanding. Could you show me an example?" Hey, Well, in the Negev page, I placed some external links like this: *Negev at Wikipedia *CS:GO Negev Weapon Guide at YouTube "No, no that's perfectly fine. But since we are using the Negev page, do you see the heading that says 'Comparison to the M249". That internal link to the M249 page ''should not be a part of the heading. Rather, it should plainly read "Comparison to the M249'" Oh okay. Now I understand. Thanks for informing me and I will keep this in mind! TheNeXusCore (talk) 22:06, May 24, 2013 (UTC) PS: This may take me some time for me to get used to and I may need to adjust accordingly. You're welcome and thanks again for notifying me! :) TheNeXusCore (talk) 22:18, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Change name without redirect? Hi, Saytun, i have noted these days than you rename a page, you almost always forget to redirects it, because of this, some red link will appear in some pages, while i have to enable to redirect function on the old name to keep the red link away form pages. Can you please leave a redirect than you change the name (expect vandalismed names), otherwise the red link will appear in some pages. Like one redirect of Nuke (weapon) and i have fixed it.--Yong feng (talk) 23:19, May 24, 2013 (UTC) :Ok i understood it, sorry for that i add the redirect on the broken link, but i know it now.--Yong feng (talk) 23:30, May 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: Rollback Rights Hey Saytun, Yes, that would be great! I am interested in this as I determined at least once a week, someone tends to vandalize this wiki. TheNeXusCore (talk) 19:11, August 16, 2013 (UTC) Thank you! TheNeXusCore (talk) 06:37, August 17, 2013 (UTC) CS:GO - 8/13 – The Arms Deal Update Hi, Saytun, it may better that you add this update to the Main Page, these update content can be found here.--Yong feng (talk) 20:20, August 21, 2013 (UTC) Change of site icons I strongly recommend that we change the wiki banner and icon, to the more appropriate cs:go styled ones such as.. Reply on your thoughts. DiCePWNeDRecon| | 11:39, September 18, 2013 (UTC) Operation Bravo Hi, Saytun, can you update the main page, the Operation Bravo is introduced and Payback is expried, the Bravo page of CS:GO can be found here--Yong feng (talk) 17:01, September 23, 2013 (UTC) CS:GO Main page Please update according to the latest update. --[[User talk:ConTraZ VII|''ConTraZ VII]] 04:00, February 15, 2014 (UTC) -- [[User talk:ConTraZ VII|ConTraZ VII'']] 00:25, July 24, 2014 (UTC)